Yellow Daisies and Black Roses
by Kingofreaks
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Maggie is feeling insecure in her relationship can a surprising Loud come to her rescue? Luaggie One Shot


This was to be a long day Maggie thought as she knocked on the front door of her girlfriend Luan's house.

She could hear the usual sounds of a house filled with life yelling, laughing, running, crying; so much different from her own home, not bad per se just different.

It took a few moments before anyone answered the door but when they did Maggie cringed internally even though it was exactly who she'd come to see.

Smiling down at her the most cheerful member of the Loud family greeted her warmly, "Like hey Maggie."

Leni, if a puppy took human form it still wouldn't match up to her energy.

Looking confused for a moment Leni said, "If you're looking for Luan she's at a show but it's totes cool if you want to hang out."

Gathering her nerve Maggie attempted to sound friendly, "Actually I wanted to see you."

"You are seeing me I'm right here," Leni said without a hint of irony, waving a hand in Maggie's face, "I think Lisa has a machine that can fix your eyes, do you want me to get her?"

"No," Maggie responded before Leni could turn away, "I meant I wanted to talk to you."

"We're talking now," Leni laughed again not comprehending.

Maybe she should have called ahead, Maggie thought, to have Lucy or Luna interpret Leni for her.

She gave that thought a quick death; it was hard enough getting one Loud to keep a secret, it was as if the family shared a hive mind at the rate information traveled between them.

Taking a breath and trying for a third time Maggie put it bluntly, "Can we go talk in your room?"

"Oh for sure," Leni answered finally comprehending, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

When Leni turned around Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and repeated in her head, doing this for Luan, doing this for Luan.

It would probably have been a strange sight to see Leni and Maggie walking up the stairs together but all the other occupants were engaged in their own activities, it was Valentine's Day after all.

When they got to Leni's room Maggie breathed a sigh of relief that Lori wasn't there, this was already painful enough she didn't need an audience.

"So what did you want to talk about, is it about the last episode of The Dream Boat because I like don't know what Karen was thinking giving Bryant the anchor."

"No," Maggie said a bit sharply, she loathed reality tv and didn't understand Luan's fascination with it but that was neither here nor there.

Catching herself she sucked up her pride and said, "I need your help."

This caught Leni off guard, not that it was hard, her hands shook excitedly, "You need my help?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Maggie said diving in, "As you know today is Valentine's Day."

A big goofy smile crossed Leni's face it was clear she wanted to interrupt but she managed to keep herself together.

"Luan said tonight would be special and I was hoping," Maggie had known this was going to be tough but still she spit it out quickly knowing she wouldn't be able to ask twice, "Ifyoucouldgivemeamakeover!"

The words hung in the air for a moment before Leni let out an ear-splitting screech of glee.

Jumping forward Maggie covered Leni's mouth with her hand and waited a moment before asking, "Are you done?"

Shaking her head vigorously Leni continued to shake excitedly when Maggie removed her hand.

"OMG are you serious?" Leni asked beginning to worry this might be one of Luan's jokes that she didn't understand.

Not waiting for an answer she headed over to her closet and started pulling out clothes and tossing them on her bed.

"I have the perfect thing for you," Leni exclaimed, "I made for Lucy, for when she's older, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Finally finding what she was looking for Leni held up a black floor length gown with long sleeves.

The fact Leni would make such a dress seemed to floor Maggie but the older girl didn't seem to notice instead looking from her to the dressmaking calculations.

"I'll need to make some alterations otherwise it's perfect!" Leni said laying down the dress and starting to collect the materials she'd need.

Having been temporarily stunned by the dress Maggie suddenly blurted, "No!"

"No?" Leni asked perplexed already holding a sewing tape measure and black fabric.

"It's a beautiful dress it's just," Maggie struggled to find the right words, "I was hoping you could make me look more . . . normal . . ."

The request confused Leni and she reacted to that effect, "Why would you want to look normal when you're already beautiful?"

Blushing Maggie wasn't sure how to react, she wasn't good at accepting compliments usually because she knew they were veiled insults.

However, she knew Leni wasn't capable of that kind of malice.

Letting out a long deep sigh, she'd known this was going to be embarrassing, "I'm worried Luan's losing interest me," Maggie started, "She's been spending time with a guy Benny, I'm afraid they have more in common."

Listening with rapt attention Leni waited for Maggie to stop talking before walking over and embracing her with a comforting hug, the goth winced a little but didn't stop her.

The moment passing Leni tapped on the bed for Maggie to sit beside her, "I know we don't have like a lot in common but I think I understand."

Furrowing her brow Maggie couldn't see how this cheerful girl could possibly relate to her.

Not picking up on this Leni continued, "See a lot of my friends think I shouldn't be going out with my boyfriend Chaz."

Putting herself off topic Leni smiled and asked, "Have you met Chaz?"

Without prompt Leni pulled out her phone and showed Maggie a dozen selfies in quick succession, were photobooth style pics of the couple making silly faces.

There was one of Leni leaning down to kiss the short chubby guy and another of him standing on a bench to be level with her for a kiss.

Looking at the pictures made Leni smile, though Maggie could feel her apathy rising she looked at them politely.

After a moment Leni remembered her train of thought, "So I told Chaz about my friends being mean and he got kind of sad."

The memory seemed to cause Leni pain, "He asked why someone like me would go out with someone like him," as Leni said this she began to perk up, "I told him it was because he's sweet, thoughtful and totes cute!"

"And," Leni paused and continued quietly, "because he never makes me feel dumb."

The way Leni looked at her made Maggie feel as if she was supposed to have gleaned some insight from the story so she cocked her head to the side as Leni might when she was confused.

"Don't you get it?" Leni asked smiling in her goofy way, "Your Luan's Chaz!"

"What!" Maggie reacted despite herself.

"It's a good thing," Leni said smoothing things over, "You like make her feel totes good about things that make her sad."

Raising an eyebrow Maggie wanted to believe what Leni was telling her was true but optimism wasn't her strong suit.

Sensing her hesitancy Leni continued, "Trust me there's no way she'd leave you for some other girl let alone Benny, even if he wasn't gay."

"Wait what about Benny?" Maggie asked seizing on Leni's last statement.

An expression of panic crossed Leni's face and she let a baby curse slip, "Dang it! I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Musing for a moment Maggie looked at Leni and she'd, "Luan told you this?"

Feeling guilty Leni nodded in confirmation, "She's helping him get ready for his first date tonight, please don't tell anyone I said."

Accepting this explanation Maggie stood up deep in thought and headed towards the door.

"So you don't want a makeover?" Leni asked looking dejectedly at the dress she'd selected.

Stopping Maggie sighed, she could hear the hurt in Leni's voice and kicked herself.

It seemed Luan was making her soft because she turned around and raised a finger, "One rule, no pink!"

Only squealing briefly Leni rose a hand brushing the comment away, "I would never put you in pink it's totally not in your colour palette."

Maybe this wouldn't be so painful after all Maggie thought to herself.

"One question? How you feel about glitter?" there was a maniacal look in Leni's eyes as she asked the question.

Sitting by herself in the Starbucks waiting for Luan, Maggie was beginning to feel self conscience.

People kept giving her sidelong glances and Luan was running late.

Her inner pessimist was beginning to suggest dark scenarios, what if this was all a prank get Leni to make her over then send her out to a public place to be stood up on Valentine's Day

Whatever it wasn't like she cared about this stupid fake corporate holiday.

No, she told the inner voice, Luan didn't know about her getting the makeover that had been her own idea.

So maybe it wasn't a prank what if Luan had just ditched her to go out with Benny she only had Leni's word to go on that he was gay.

She felt like such a fool sitting in a coffee shop in a dress straight out of the Addams Family.

Worst of all Maggie couldn't believe she'd let Leni highlight her freckles with glitter even if Luan did say she loved them.

She was working herself up to leave when she heard the bell on the front door ring, she refused to look up because she didn't want to be disappointed.

Only when the person walked over and stopped in front of her table did she look up hesitantly.

When she saw Luan standing there her heart skipped a beat, her girlfriend was wearing a matching dress but in white, in contrast to her black she was wearing her hair down and smiling nervously.

In an attempt to play it cool Maggie nodded and said, "You're late."

This made Luan gulp and apologize, "Sorry, I was playing fairy godmother to Benny I spent the day in the closet with him."

Laughing nervously at her joke Luan searched Maggie's face trying to read her.

Letting her off the hook Maggie shrugged looking around, "Were a bit overdressed for Starbucks."

Smiling Luan flicked her wrist and made a pair of tickets appear handing them to Maggie.

Glancing at the tickets Maggie's eyes went wide, they were for the anti-Valentines Day bash at The Red Herring.

Standing up she walked over and hugged Luan without saying anything, returning the hug Luan giggled and asked, "Does this mean I did good?"

Pressing her face against Luan's chest she sighed and said, "You did great."

As they separated Luan made a small black box appear and presented it to Maggie, "You might think this is kind of thorny. . ."

Opening the box Maggie found a corsage it was a black rose, she eyed it for a moment and Luan started to get flustered, "You don't have to wear it."

Taking the flower out of the box Maggie handed it to Luan, she rolled her eyes while Luan fidgeted with her dress trying to get the rose centered just right.

When Luan was done she smiled and led Maggie towards the door then stopped and said, "Just one more thing."

As they stepped out Maggie saw Vanzilla the Loud family vehicle waiting for them, "Mom and Dad said we needed a chaperone."

Before Maggie could ask who, a cheery face poked out of the window a familiar voice said, "OMG can you believe it!"

Maggie couldn't help but crack a small smile when she saw Leni, earlier that day she may have been annoyed to see her but something had changed between them.

As she got in the van Leni peeked over the seat, "You got a flower too?" Leni said spotting the corsage, "look at the one Chaz got me."

Sure enough there on her chest was a bright yellow daisy.

"It suits you," Maggie said while looking adoringly at Luan then said absently, "Happy Valentine's Day."

~fin~


End file.
